castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Earth
URL: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/qengage.php?crt=tr&adv_id=2&casuser=XXXXX Replace "XXXXX" with the user's Facebook user ID to access the Epic Quest. As of 18 June 2011, not including the &causer argument will result in being sent to the Land of Fire Epic Quest instead. For the King! * In 20 turns, save as many people as you can from a Mysterious Attack while exploring the rich Kingdom of Earth. * After 20 turns, you can collect a reward depending on how many people you rescued. * The people that you save will permanently add on to the population of the City. * As the population grows you will also receive valuable Population-Based Rewards. Action Bonuses: * Per turn, you can rescue a number of people equal to your Army count (max 25). * 1,000 - 5,000 Gold * 6 XP Rewards per Collection: * x15 Warriors rescued: 5 Footmen * x10 Mages rescued: 2 Wizards * x10 Knights rescued: 4 Knights * x1 Princess rescued: 1 Angel Population Achievement Rewards: * x200 Warriors rescued: +1 Skill Point and 1 Mountain Keep * x50 Mages rescued: +1 Skill Point and 10 Tree Ents * x50 Knights rescued: +1 Skill Point and 2 Dragons * x3 Princesses rescued: +1 Skill Point and 1 Phoenix = Quest = : The King's armies are away defending the Eastern Borders and the city is vulnerable! As mercenaries for hire, come to the aid of the City Defenders and drive back the forces of the Darkness that threaten its citizens! Area 1 Entrance: As you reach the city gates, you see large brutes battling with the city defenders. You hear someone scream "Poison!!!" Clear: The ringing of swords and shields resounds loudly in he direction of the Town Square. Rush to the scene before it is too late! Action: * Assist the City Defenders fighting near the City Gates! 5 Energy ** Warrior: There is a cloaked man in the Town Square... asking for you. ** Mage: One of these brutes must have an antidote! * Assist the City Defenders fighting near the City Gates! 5 Energy ** Warrior: I believe I saw a mysterious figure in the Town Square. ** Mage: There is a cloaked man in the Town Square... asking for you. Special Event: In an alley, you run into a muscular-looking brute standing victorious over a fallen female mage. She is lying helpless on the street ready to meet her end. The brute turns to you... Brute: If you leave us alone and walk away, I will give you one of our special Magical Antidotes. Make the smart choice. * Attack the Enemy Brute! 2 Stamina ** You save the young mage, while the enemy warrior retreats with the antidote. * Take the antidote, leaving the mage to her fate! 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: You accept the antidote and leave the scene. * Rush the Brute for the Antidote, while protecting the young Mage! (Requires 5 Army Members) 5 Energy ** You save the young mage, while the enemy warrior retreats with the antidote. ** Item Bonus: You accept the antidote and leave the scene. Area 2 Entrance: The square is packed with Friends and Foes locked in battle. Where is this cloaked man and how do you find him? Clear: The crowd tells you to find an antidote and bring it to the Priestess! Action: * Battle off invaders, while looking for the cloaked man. 5 Energy ** Warrior: I just saw him! An imposing man with a cloak and dark armor. ** Knight: We're not healing! The enemies are using a poison to sap our strength! * Remain in the Town Square to seek the man and the antidote! 5 Energy ** Warrior: We'll hold the forces at bay. Save the Kingdom! ** Knight: Please... if they find the sword, all is lost. Special Event: You find a heavily armored man in a dark corner. He is hooded and you can barely make out his face. He asks you a question. Azeron: What does it mean to be heroic in this troubled time? * To understand the root of this war and seek an answer to end the fighting. 5 Energy ** Demi Bonus: Azeron rewards you with a blessing of 2 Demi Points. * To defeat the enemy and save this land! 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: Azeron gives you a potion to give to the Priestess. * Your army members speak on your behalf! (Requires 7 Army Members) 5 Energy ** Demi Bonus: Azeron rewards you with a blessing of 2 Demi Points. ** Item Bonus: Azeron gives you a potion to give to the Priestess. Area 3 Entrance: The Priestess is in the church ahead, but you find many people in need of help. Can you make it to the priestess in time? Action: Seek the Priestess to save the Kingdom! 5 Energy * Mage: Thank you. They seek... the sword... * Knight: Forget about me! Reach the Priestess! Special Event: You find a beautiful maiden in a green dress with long flowing golden hair. She is the priestess. Elizabeth: Do you have the antidote? I must get a sample soon to start healing the city! * Give her the antidote! 5 Energy 1 Antidote ** Elizabeth concocts a serum and gives some to a bedridden Princess... A Princess is rescued! * Ask for Blessing from the Priestess! 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: The priestess gives you a blessing of 5 Experience Points! * Do both! (Requires 7 Army Members) 5 Energy 1 Antidote ** Elizabeth concocts a serum and gives some to a bedridden Princess... A Princess is rescued! ** Exp Bonus: The priestess gives you a blessing of 5 Experience Points! Victory : At long last, the Enemy forces retreat. It is now in the hand of the Priestess to cure those that have been poisoned... Category:Epic Quests